We are planning the Third International Calicivirus Conference in Cancun, Mexico,[unreadable] Caribbean in November 10-13, 2007. We will invite researchers, physicians, health workers,[unreadable] governmental legislation persons, military personnel and students from around the world who[unreadable] are interested in calicivirus research to exchange information, share their new research data,[unreadable] and obtain education in various aspects of calicivirus. We also will discuss problems and seek[unreadable] for solutions in the control and prevention of norovirus-associated gastroenteritis as a globally[unreadable] important infectious disease. Furthermore, through lectures, presentations, discussions and[unreadable] social activities, we will stimulate collaboration among scientists nationally and internationally[unreadable] to speed up calicivirus research especially in diagnosis, treatment, and control and prevention.[unreadable] Finally, we also will discuss issues related to the NIH/CDC biodefense program for potential[unreadable] novel strategies and policies to reduce the threat of norovirus to public health. This meeting[unreadable] will have a similar agenda as that of the last meeting in Dijon, French, 2004, but with a new[unreadable] theme following general, multidiscliplinary topics of virology. We will have one keynote[unreadable] speaker on recombination and evolution of positive stranded RNA viruses and ten state of the[unreadable] art speakers on recent advancements on variable topics of human and animal calicivirus[unreadable] researches. We also will have a number of other oral and poster presentations selected under[unreadable] each topic from the submitted abstracts to follow the keynote and the state of the art[unreadable] presentations. We will publish a proceeding of the meeting as a supplement of the Journal of[unreadable] Infectious Diseases after the meeting.